Conventionally, a small ship in which a toe angle of a plurality of outboard motors attached to a body thereof is adjusted in accordance with switch operations by a ship operator has been proposed (e.g., see Patent Document 1). The small ship described in Patent Document 1 is configured so that one running mode, which puts priority on the highest speed thereof, and another running mode, which puts priority on acceleration within a short time period, are previously prepared and a toe angle of outboard motors is adjusted to be suited to the running modes in accordance with switch operations of the ship operator.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 4828897
However, in the small ship described in Patent Document 1 as described above, the toe angle of the outboard motors is adjusted in accordance with switch operations by the ship operator. Accordingly, because switch operations by the ship operator is required when the toe angle is adjusted, there is a problem in that operations required for obtaining a running performance suitable to a desired running mode is complex.
In addition, an optimal toe angle for outboard motors is varied depending on positions on the body, to which outboard motors are attached, inherent properties of the outboard motors, a shape of the body, and a running state. A speed or fuel efficiency of a ship is strongly influenced by the toe angle of the outboard motors. Accordingly, setting the outboard motors to have an optimal toe angle is the important factor in terms of a running performance or fuel efficiency of the ship.